For You
by Une Rose
Summary: A series of Peter centric drabbles and oneshots. Spoilors are mentioned in the chapters. rated K plus for now, may change later.
1. Explode

Disclaimer: I own nothing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The radiation heated him. It filled every inch of his body until he was screaming for it to stop. The pain, the agony, all of it. He would do anything to be relieved from this feeling. Anything.

But Peter knew that the only way to achieve that was to blow up.

And that would kill people. It was something he couldn't do. He wouldn't allow himself to end the lives of so many innocent people.

So he held it in. All the pain, all the heat. All of it. Inside him. Burning, burning, burning. He could no longer think, he was no longer aware of what was going on around him. All he needed to concentrate on was _not _exploding.

This was a feat more difficult than expected. Having all that power inside you, wanting to let it go, to feel it rush out of you, to be at the center of the mayhem and know that you caused it. That would be heaven. It is what Peter had dreamed of. Powers, incredible powers, all his. But knowing that he couldn't let go, couldn't be relieved of his burden. Because, if by some miracle, some twist of fate, he was still living after the blast, how would he be able to carry on, knowing how many lives he took? And for the simple pleasure of power.

No, that would not do. So he locked it in.

And the pain continued.

It was one of the most painful things he had ever experienced. There was only one event worse. Only one, but it was so bad, he could hardly revisit it in his memories without feeling a rush of pain again.

Simone. When she died.

That was true pain.

In the moments when she fell to the ground, the blood still pouring out of her freshly made bullet wounds, in those silent moments when her last breath was taken; it was almost like Peter was blowing up as well. It was a similar feeling. The pain, the anger, the sadness all bottling up inside him until he wanted to blow, and he wanted to explode until everything was gone from inside him; all emotions, all sensations, until he was just a shell.

But he couldn't.

Because the world needed him.

So he didn't explode.

And here he was again, ready to let go, prepared to let loose, yet holding back.

But for how much longer, he didn't know.

Because one thing was for sure, Even though this was the second most painful thing Peter had ever done in his life, the second hardest thing ever, it was so close to the first.

And in those final moments, when he was falling through the air, as he let go, Peter whispered so quietly, so silently, he didn't even hear himself.

"This is for you, Simone…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: well, this is not my best work, by far, but it was amazing to write, and I had fun, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I was feeling season one-ish lately, and this is what sprung from it!


	2. Peace

A/n: SPOILERS FOR SEASON FOUR!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't believe how radiant they were. The colours. They had to be the most beautiful thing that Peter had ever seen. They swirled and danced in front of him, so prettily. They took him into a trance as he stared at them. His world shrunk, so small, until it only contained him. Him, the colours, and Emma.

And it felt right. This was how the world was supposed to be. Beautiful, simple. Nothing could be better than what he had right then.

Nothing.

Because all Peter needed was some peace and that was what the colours brought. He was happy. Finally.


	3. Hope

A/n: I am still feeling in a season one mood, and I don't know why! Don't get me wrong, I love it! I am happy in my beautiful season one world, I love it here! But I am trying to figure out why my mind just keeps on being tugged back to season one! Ah well, I guess I will just have to write until its all out of my system!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone once told him that it was okay to dream. It was okay to fly, to pretend, to soar with your mind. Only one person had told him that, only one person had encouraged him. Everyone else always said he was foolish to have such dreams, such hopes. They said his head was in the clouds. They told him that he would never go anywhere, and that he would never achieve anything, let alone his dreams.

But they were wrong. They didn't understand, none of them. And they never would. None that had doubted him, at least. But that one person, that one time, who had put a smile on his face, he would understand. And even though it happened a while ago, and the words were probably forgotten by the sayer, Peter still remembered them. He would never forget the day that Nathan took his hand and whispered to his brother that dreaming was fun. It was normal, it was okay. And he wiped the tears from his face and told him to forget what their father had said, and that dreaming was a quality that was valued.

He gave Peter hope, he made him carry on.

And that is why Nathan was the one there. Nathan would understand. Nathan knew him. He believed in him. And no matter how pessimistic and negative he was towards Peter's dreaming now, nothing he ever did would erase what he had said a long time ago.

And so he jumped. He took a step off the building, he leapt. He dreamed. He hoped. And below, his brother gazed upwards, in awe.

Because Peter flew.

Then all of a sudden and all too soon, he was jerked awake by Simone walking through the door. And as the fragile mood that hung in the air while he slept vanished, and the magic broke, Peter remembered the feeling.

Not of flying, no, but the feeling of your hopes, your dreams, coming true.

And that was what drove Peter to stand there, on top of the building, cell phone in hand.

He had a point to prove. And Nathan had to be there.

Because he believed in him, right?


End file.
